


Idiots on a Beach

by galliumspoon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Has Issues, Armitage Hux Has No Chill, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fights, M/M, More of a spat really, Plot Twist, kylo is the emotionally mature one, the beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22349653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galliumspoon/pseuds/galliumspoon
Summary: There was a sort of serenity in sitting on the beach after fleeing from his feelings. Guilt made his stomach roll, but at least the wind was refreshing.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Idiots on a Beach

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble I did for homework where I wrote Hux slightly OOC and Ren entirely OOC and just changed the names so my teacher wouldn't catch me.

Once upon a time, Hux would have said that he hated the beach. He stared out across the crashing waves, the seat of his pants damp from the salty brine that coated every inch of the shore and seeped into his pores. The beach was deserted, locals and tourists alike avoiding the sickly gray sky and waves that reflected Hux’s own mood perfectly.

There was a sort of serenity in sitting on the beach, he decided, ignoring the chill that tore through him without his coat to protect him from the wind. He had left too quickly to grab anything but his phone, desperate to leave the silence that had enveloped the apartment. Ren too taken aback to ask him to stay, to say anything before the door slammed. 

A couple passed behind Hux on the boardwalk, their shoes scuffing against the worn wood. Hux shifted slightly, goosebumps rising on his arms. The redhead eyed the sand beneath his shoes, grimacing at the thought of the granules that he would be covered in at the end of this ill-advised adventure. 

Black boots filled the boardwalk in his peripheral vision, and Hux looked up to see Ren staring out at the waves crashing against the sand. He was wearing his coat and holding Hux’s limply in his other hand. Ren nudged his shoulder with the coat, and the seated man accepted the coat, shrugging it over his shoulders. 

Ren sat down next to Hux, tugging a dark brown lock of hair out of his mouth from where it had escaped from behind his ears. He rocked to the side, nudging Hux with his shoulder before dropping his hands to the deck and resting his weight against the creaky boards.

“So,” Ren ventured, breaking the awkward silence. Hux could feel his eyes on the side of his face. “What was that all about?”

Hux didn’t respond, scraping sand out of the boardwalk’s wood with the edge of his nail. Articulating his feelings had never been his strong point, but dating Ren had magnified his inadequacies immediately. The man knew he was too sharp and aggressive, that he didn’t share his feelings enough, but when thrown into contrast with Ren’s too-big heart and explosive displays of emotion, Hux should have known this was never going to work.

Turning to his companion, Hux studied his partner’s face. Ren’s face was always an open book, and seeing his eyebrows scrunched in worry caused Hux’s heart to give an uncomfortable squeeze in his chest. 

He responded as honestly as he could, “Nothing— I don’t know. I’m sorry.”

Eyebrows rising in disbelief, Ren turned to look out across the shore again. His profile regal in the gray light. 

“That seemed a little big for nothing.” The other man said mildly as Hux chewed on the inside of his cheek. 

They both sat still for a few minutes, staring at the breaking waves in silence. Ren covered Hux’s hand, still picking at the wood, with his own. 

“You know you can tell me anything, right babe?”

“Of course I do, I just.” Frustrated, Hux pulls his cold hand from Ren’s warm one and placed both of his hands in his lap, staring at them. He started picking at a loose thread on his pants. He sighs, a sharp burst of air. “I’m not enough. You need someone better at this. At telling you how I feel.”

“That’s what this was about? You know I don’t care about that.”

“You very clearly do.”

“Armitage.”

“I was tried and found wanting. You said it yourself, earlier. I’m an asshole. You need, you deserve someone who can tell you what they feel.” His hands get pulled out of his lap. Ren has turned to face Hux, who stubbornly looks over the other’s shoulder. 

“I don’t want someone who tells me what I want to hear. I want you.” His voice sounded fond, and the redhead couldn’t help but bring his eyes back to Ren’s face. The brunet smiled at him. Hux had never seen anything more breathtaking. 

Another couple passed them on the boardwalk. They glance at the two men and Hux extricated his hands, flushing a bright red. Ren sighed quietly, and the redhead’s cheeks get even brighter. 

“See?” He hissed, embarrassed. “I upset you. You need to be with someone who you can hold hands in public, someone you can take outside without embarrassing you.”

“That’s not what this is about, Armie.”

“Shut up, Ren.” Hux turned to face the churning ocean again. “I love you. But I can’t  _ show _ you that, and you need someone who can keep up with you.” His hands rose in a vexed wave. “You don’t need a repressed asshole that can’t hold hands with you in public.”

“That’s not true.” Ren leaned forward and tugged on Hux’s bony elbow. The redhead made to protest, but Ren cut him off. “I love you, no matter how many times you say you love me or hold my hand in public. I  _ know  _ you love me. That was never a question. If I thought you didn’t care, I wouldn’t have moved in with you, or followed you out here.” His eyes glimmered with unshed tears. “Even if you are a bit of an asshole sometimes.”

Hux found Ren’s free hand on the deck and entwined their fingers. “I’ll try to do better.”

Ren stood up, pulling Hux up with him. He kissed the redhead on the cheek. 

“You’re doing great already.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for making it through! I am very shy and have been unable to answer every comment on my old fics, but 2020 is the year of self improvement!
> 
> Kudos and comments feed the spider that lives next to my desk. 
> 
> They don't have a name yet,,, so [tweet](https://twitter.com/kryloben) me suggestions, and check out my art on my [insta.](https://www.instagram.com/galliumspoon) (With another, more legit twitter acct in the bio.)


End file.
